It is desirable to have a hitch on almost all field machines. In drive vehicles having a single rear steering wheel for zero turning radius or near zero turning radius, structure extending out from the rear or the machine can restrict the maneuvering of the vehicle or cause damage to obstacles while turning.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved hitch for a vehicle having a single rear wheel.